12 21 12
by MOSHIxMOSHI
Summary: Tomorrow is the end of the world as we know it. Great catastrophe, destruction, decades of suffering-but more importantly, tomorrow is the day Len realizes Rin may very well be insane. RinxLen End of the World


_A/N: I know this is a little-really-late but I had the sudden idea and had to roll with it._

_I haven't written RinxLen in a while so I apologize beforehand for any mistakes. orz_

* * *

**-12.21.12-**

**...**

**..**

It was Thursday when it happened. _It_ referring to the moment Kagamine Len, at age sixteen, realized his sister was completely and utterly _psycho_. No, Len wasn't delirious, he'd already known his adorable sister Kagamine Rin wasn't a typical girl in any means, even so there is a fine black line between _different _and _mentally insane_.

On the other hand, as there is two sides to every story, Kagamine Rin would have said Thursday was a beautiful day. The sky was blindingly blue, children were playing, birds were chirping—the usual scene of a classical "perfect day". But it didn't full her, not one bit. She knew very well that despite the seemingly peaceful atmosphere the world was currently enveloped in that _it _was looming just around the corner like a white van on the curb of an unsuspecting park. _It _referring to the _end of the world. _

Rin was well aware of the grins and mocking laughs many would respond to this statement with—hell, even _she _had chuckled a bit at first too. Yeah, it was all fun and games until the sun exploded with billions of radioactive flares headed straight towards Earth. The human race was doomed, completely and utterly doomed by tomorrow morning. She had no doubts the apocalypse would mercilessly wipe every being from existence come 12.21.12.

At first she didn't believe it, like everyone else she dismissed the proclamation with a heartless laugh and continued on with her day. Ah, she thought the news reporters were crazy, spouting out some absurd nonsense about a sudden end of the world by next week. Even her _teachers _began to spoon-feed students this stuff like it was going out of style. So one day Rin had decided to humor herself; logged into her ole' trusty orange laptop and Google searching (because everyone knows Bing sucks eggs) "2012 Apocalypse". At first she found exactly what she expected to find—pages and pages of "the end is near" and "find god before it's too late". She laughed a bit and even learned a few things about Alah and Jesus Christ—there was some Scientology too.

Then the truth began to unfold itself.

Rin had randomly clicked on the first news journal she saw relevant to the topic. After the paged loaded for a quick second the bold set New Times Roman words "Why the 2012 Apocalypse is True" came up above a picture of some ancient looking stones in a cave with random hieroglyph. She scrolled down and began to skim over the tiny black words.

_The End has been predicted many years before… _

_Many doubt the likeliness of The End but…_

_Rise in solar flares over the last ten years…_

_Mayan calendar prophecies predicted…_

Curious blue eyes abruptly stopped their skimming and flew back up to the previous line.

_Raise in solar flares over the last ten years was one of the more prominent signs in speculation to The End's likelihood. Since the solar flares were first recorded in 1963 they have maintained in this five point level range as shown of the chart above. However, since 1999 the flares have escalated dramatically—rising as high as ten points._

Rin subconsciously gulped. Science was one of the few things she trusted (along with her brother and oranges of course) and her whole life was based solely on scientific evidence. She'd never been steered in the wrong direction with weather predictions, electricity, or the laws of motion—every was as it was tested to be. Medicine, cars, her laptop, and nearly everything else in her life involved in scientific testing had never let her down.

She continued to read on, growing more and more interested.

_The Mayans predicted over 5,000 years ago that on December 21__st__, 2012 the great cycle is coming to an end. The Mayan calendar has been and remains the most accurate measurement of time ever created by human beings. Scientist Phillip Evans shares with us why th—_

Shaky hands slowly shut the laptop, her skin now an unhealthy white. She had all the proof she needed now—the world _really is _ending next week.

* * *

"Tokeru you ni sukoshi zutsu sukoshi zutsu shinde yuku sekai—kakuyuugouro nis—"

"Len!"

Said teen blinked slowly in surprise before slowly removing his headphones. He sat up from his lying position in bed singing to give his full attention to Rin who seemed to be in a panicked state.

"Yeah…?" He asked slowly, confused on why she'd suddenly busted into his room.

"Do you have any Potassium Iodide?" Rin asked quickly as if she was going over a grocery list in the dairy aisle. Len blinked again.

"Why would I have anti-radiation capsules in my room—or at all? What's this for?"

Rin huffed and shot her brother an annoyed look as if he'd just insulted her religion.

"For when the reactors explode from the solar explosion obviously!"

Len tilted his head in confusion, a slightly disturbed look on his face.

"Solar explosion…?"

She rolled her eyes and turned on her heels to search for more necessary materials, dismissing her baffled brother on the bed. _Apparently _someone didn't want to live after the apocalypse—but that was fine, it'd save her one canned food, oranges, and water. Ooh, maybe she could use his mutated, burnt body for research with the other survivors! She shivered a bit at the thought. Now that she seriously thought about it she didn't find so much appeal in touching a corpse…

"I'm going to look for batteries for the flashlights—oh gosh, do we have enough food!? Go tell mom to stock up on soup when she comes home!"

Before Len could protest or question further Rin was already halfway down the stairs. Len sat there for a minute as the situation slowly sank in after replaying itself. With sigh he rose to his feet and set off to look for his sister. He had no idea what Rin was gathering survival equipment for but it couldn't possibly be good.

* * *

By the time Len had caught up to her she was sifting through fruits at the convenience store across the street. From what he could see her bag was filled with various bottles of SmartWater, boxes of crackers, and even a few packets of gum. She was hunched over the bin of ripe fruits and vegetables already nearing _too _ripe.

"What are you doing?"

Rin didn't even flinch at his sudden inquiry behind her.

"Looking for oranges," was the simple answer.

Len nearly rolled his eyes—leave it to Rin's sarcastic, dry humor to state the obvious.

"I mean _why_," He corrected, growing uncomfortable in the small store by the flirtatious looks the middle aged woman across the room behind the counter was giving him. Len's friends often made fun of him for his unexplainable attraction from older women. Girls his age generally thought he was "okay" but for some reason he seemed like a slab of sexy man-meat to all females over the age of thirty.

One year Rin and Mikuo thought it'd be "funny" to bring him to _Ladies Night _at the local Bingo bar. They'd literally dragged him there, claiming they would all be going to the ramen stand nearby. Then, after they'd practically dumped him on the floor in the middle of the single elderly women hotspot they'd ran out—giggling the whole way like a pair of idiots. Len shivered at the memory.

Rin's soprano voice suddenly brought him back to the present.

"For the apocalypse obviously."

Len's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. What apoco—OH…oh…

Before he could help himself tiny tremor began in his stomach, rising to his chest where they became little giggles—then chuckles to a full out guffaw to intense he had to clutch his stomach. Tears brimmed in his tightly squeezed shut azure eyes, nearly rolling down his cheeks as he continued to openly laugh.

Rin was not happy. She glared at his closed eyes until she realized moments later it wouldn't have any effect. She settled for smacking his head with a half browned banana, satisfied when Len's laugh promptly became an appalled sound when the rotten banana made a _squish _sound and left a streak of sticky yellow residue on his left cheek.

Rin smirked as he began having a mini-freak-out and searching for a napkin to wipe his cheek—the little clean freak prick he is. Plus, it's always nice to use his favorite fruit against him. Bananas were god-awfully _disgusting _in her opinion.

She turned saucily with a slight sway of her hips and began to make her way to the cash register to pay for her "survival" items. A warm hand on her right elbow stopped her and turned her back to her brother who now had a convenient white napkin against his cheek.

"You don't really plan on buying all of that stuff do you?"

Rin almost rolled her eyes.

"Of course I am! I need something to eat in the explosion-proof chambers for the next thirty years."

"Rin," Len began in a tone similar to a patient mother trying to explain something simple to a young child, "oranges won't last for thirty years. Moreover, the world is most definitely _not _ending tomorrow."

Rin frowned.

"I see now,"

Len smiled sweetly at his sister, glad she was finally thinking reasonably—

"You're one of _them, _a nonbeliever. You'll see, all of you will see when the sun explodes and the aliens come back to take claim over Eart-!"

Rin's words became muffled when her brother quickly placed one hand over her mouth, the other taking her bag and twisting her around so that the back of her head was against his collarbone. Len briskly walked them both out of the store, unaffected by Rin's struggles, embarrassed by the many stares other shoppers were giving them at his sister's suddenly preaching of aliens and the like.

* * *

Once Len was confident no sane people were in hearing distance, in his bedroom, he finally released her. Rin immediately jumped back and turned to fake him, huffing from exertion in her fruitless struggles.

"What the hell Len!? We're running out of time—I still need to get iodine and flashlights and—"  
"Rin, calm dow—"

"Don't tell me to calm down! Tomorrow the world is going to end and I'm not prepared at all!"

"Rin, the world is—"

"I didn't even get water ye—"

Rin trailed off when Len suddenly stepped forward and lightly placed his hands on her shoulders, eyes locked with hers in a serious, mature expression she rarely saw from her brother. Without a doubt Len was the mature one of the twins (though she'd protest with this statement out loud) as well as the one who excelled academically. Even so he usually wore a default innocent expression almost like that of a child. He was a naturally mellow and calm person, never holding grudges against anyone or worrying about anything—or at least that's what everyone who knew Len thought. Rin just thought he was a straitlaced stick-in-the-mud with no idea what the phrase "rules are meant to be broken" meant.

Either way Rin felt compelled to do anything he asked when he gave her that look. She felt like a soldier, and he the general preparing for war.

"The world isn't going to end tomorrow, Rin. It's just a stupid theory."

The compelled trance was abruptly broken like a plane of glass struck with a hammer when his words registered in her mind.

He still didn't believe it at all.

Anger began to brew in her stomach, sloshing and turning in shades of crimson like molten rock.

"The world has been predicted to end many times," Len continued, seemingly oblivious to her fury and pain at his nonchalant attitude to the life or death situation that was destined upon them.

The molten rock erupted like a volcano—becoming salty water. Rin blinked hard in attempt to will it back.

"No one knows when it will really end so it's no—" Len's speech immediately ceased when tears began to roll down his sisters cheeks, warm and representing the very emotions Len hated her to feel the most.

_Pain, anger, hate, and sadness. _

Len's body froze. Rin had cried many times before over the years, all of which bothered him, but _this _was foreign to him. When Rin cried it was never _him _at fault. Len just stared at her wide-eyed in a dumb manner, hands still lightly on her shoulders.

"Does it not bother you," She murmured between sniffles, refusing to look at his face, "that we might _die_—that we might never see each other again?"

Rin broke their contact, turned, and quickly left the room. She was ashamed at herself for crying like that—a sign of weakness—in front of Len. But more than ashamed with herself she was hurt.

Being with Len meant to world to her—and it seems he couldn't care less.

* * *

Len vaguely realized how much of a lie his image really was. His friends, family, strangers, they all comment on how alluring his personality is, how forgiving and calm he is, bringing calm to those around him, and how carefree he is. Len assumed maybe he brought the false impression upon himself—always going with everyone else's flow to avoid problems and because he had no reasons not to. But really he just didn't care about anything did he? He was just another "typical teenage boy" with no cares to anything or anyone but himself—lazy as some would say. But saying that still wouldn't be right—he hardly cared about himself either.

There was one person he cared about deeply. A person he'd worry about constantly until it killed him if she wasn't at his side or at least a close distance away. One person he'd immediately hate, grudge, and curse to eternity for if someone were to harm her in any way. He was willing to lose his mellow, calm state for her if he had too—though it was more of instinct that will. According to the books, he was absolutely, undoubtedly in love with this one person—and apparently he wasn't supposed to be.

For some stupid, unknown, god-awful reason he wasn't supposed to love Kagamine Rin as much as he did.

Len didn't particularly want to label his feelings for his sister "love"—he wasn't quite sure what it meant beforehand. But from what he'd read and heard from everyone around him all of the feelings and things he was willing to do for her was pass "platonic relationship" and smack-dab in the middle of "love"'s centerfield.

He had no personal problem with calling his feeling for Rin love when he found out, he'd been a little excited to have name for it to be honest, but he quickly learned (not that he'd shared his findings with anyone) that somehow that type of love for a relative was illegal, immoral, and utterly revolting.

Len had never planned to share any of this revelation to Rin at all, of course. He was positive she'd be creeped out at the least—but his attitude for her wouldn't change whether he told her or not, as apparently he'd _always_ loved his only sibling a little too much.

Either way that really was irrelevant to Len's current situation—the one in which he felt he'd explode from thought overload, worry, self-disgust, and fear all at the same time. If the world wasn't ending by tomorrow his life sure was.

Len sat on the floor against the side of his bed staring at a random spot in space blankly without seeing anything but his own thoughts. He felt nearly sick to his stomach with worry—or maybe it was the self-disgust, he couldn't be sure. Both ways he absolutely hated himself at the moment for causing such a misunderstanding to bring Rin to tears. Rin was the type of girl who rarely ever cried, so his words must have been extremely snappy or hurtful. At the same time he was worried sick about if Rin was alright—every other time Rin had cried in their years growing up together it had never been him at fault so he'd had no hesitations to comfort her and attempt to make her happy again. However, the tables were so twistedly turned and he wondered if it was inappropriate to immediately console her after being the very one to upset her—apologizing and consoling were too different things right?

Behind all of the worry and anger at himself was unmistakable fear; Len knew for a fact he couldn't live his life sanely with Rin ha—wait…

Len happily jumped to his feet. He'd found the perfect method! With a bit of nervousness muting his previous turmoil feelings Len set off to his twin's room next door.

* * *

Rin had half a mind to scream and throw a pillow at the door when it slowly opened—if it weren't so childish and laughable of course. She settled for pretending the door hadn't opened at all and continued to stare out the window at the snow below with the best "careless" look she could manage. His presence naturally made her excited, as it usually promised happiness and fun—and she cursed herself for instinctively feeling this was when she was supposed to be upset with him, which she still was of course.

After all, he didn't care about her nearly as much as she cared for him, which was both embarrassing and infuriating.

Len slowly walked over to her at the side of the room, an unusual distance away from her and slightly beside and behind her.

"Um," He immediately began lamely.

She cursed herself again for almost thinking it was a cute, awkward move on his part in a humorous way. Len never was very good with heartfelt things like apologies or thank you's. He was unknowingly spoiled by his own personality and tendency to be perfect and calm—as a result Len rarely had a need to apologize and such, thus he had little practice.

"You are…really, uh…"

Rin moved her right hand to her mouth in a seemingly casual pose, but it was really just in attempt to keep her from laughing at his awkwardness and loss of words.

"I…um…I don't want us to die…"

She couldn't help a small giggle, but quickly suppressed it with a surprisingly realistic sounding cough. Len, on the other hand, was berating himself for not practicing his apology. He only had a general idea of what he wanted to portray to her, and was already failing miserable. In a last, desperate attempt Len just decided to screw it and start over with something a tiny bit more _natural _to say, despite his fear of Rin's response. He took a deep breath, intending to get it over quickly before he could likely chicken out or give Rin enough time to fully process his message.

"I really, really, really love you a lot—more than is really healthy—and, even though the world definitely won't end tomorrow, I wouldn't want us to be separated! So I fully apologize if I gave you the impression I don't care—'cause I really, really, really do!"

Rin blinked in surprise, her brain trying to piece together the onslaught of affectionate words Len suddenly threw at her. After it all sunk in Rin's eyes widened and a light pink uncontrollably dusted her cheeks. She turned around only to see Len looking even worse for wear.

His head was down so his bangs covered a bit of his face but she could still tell his face was nearly as red as a tomato and he seemed he'd explode in embarrassment or suspense at any moment. She stared at him for a long minute, surprised to see such a reaction from her "mellow" brother before realizing he was waiting for her answer.

"More than is healthy…?" Rin repeated in question. Len's condition seemed to worsen considerably and she really began to get worried.

"D-don't worry about it, j-just forget I said that!"

Blink.

And then she smiled, somehow not disturbed in the least—her brother was really too adorable, even if he was older than her an apparently possibly maybe in love with her…she'd deal with that part later.

In the mean time she stepped forward and suddenly wrapped her arms around her flustered twin. He tensed up at first but slowly returned the hug lightly, a hint of shyness to it. She could feel the heat of his face against her cheek from his blushing and giggles a bit, snuggling into him more.

"I really, really, really love you a lot too," She murmured mimicking his excessive use of the word "really" in his speech, though she honestly wasn't even sure what she was talking about herself.

Len was obviously even more embarrassed by this proclamation but didn't break the embrace.

Rin sighed slightly, Len had to be one of the most comfortable things in the universe—she used to always lay on him when they were younger. Even his sweater today was extremely soft. She smiled against his shoulder, watching the sunset from the window being cast of the wall in front of he—OH SHIT

The peaceful scene broke into one easily described as "hell breaking loose" as Rin immediate detached herself from her brother (lover?)'s arms and began to frantically move across the room, shouting random phrases like "oh my god, it's already sunset" , "where are the batteries" and "do you think dad has a gas mask lying around somewhere".

Len watched Rin running about worriedly, at first not sure if she suddenly realized he'd confessed his love for and was now disgusted or if she'd just lost her mind.

"Len," She suddenly called to catch his attention while she dug through one of the many boxes of miscellaneous items in her closet, "do you know of any nuclear bunkers in our neighborhood?"

Yep, she'd just lost her mind.

Len nearly groaned. She was _still _on this? He thought his apology would have cleared the whole 2012 world ending thing as well but apparently not.

"Rin, the world is not going to—"

"Shut up, nonbeliever! You're no help at all!"

Len sighed as Rin proceeded to run out of the room and down the stairs to ask their mother how much canned food she was willing to give Rin in exchange for a chance to live tomorrow.

It was going to be a long night…

* * *

By 8:00PM Rin had successfully changed the whole house's opinions on her mental health.

Not only was she insane but she was also up to par with a second grader in intelligence.

Apparently Rin thinks orange juice, last night's leftovers, and several donuts left over from a school event would make great survival food. Len was glad the world really wasn't ending—otherwise Rin would definitely be in trouble.

"Len,"

Said teen turned from his English homework to acknowledge Rin's presence, dressed in her usual pajamas (he was half surprised she wasn't decked out in homemade anti-radiation chem. suit) with a weird expression on her face. Len nodded and gestured for her to sit beside him, curious as to what such an expression meant.

Instead of calmly sitting like a normal person she nearly knocked the air out of him by suddenly pushing him down onto the bed with a tight hug that only lasted a few second before she broke it off and stood up from the bed, leaving a very confused Len lying on his back.

"Since this may be the last night we see each other," she began seriously, "I just want you to know I'll miss you a lot and you are…a really good person, I admire you."

Len nearly laughed, though he also felt slightly touched.

"Rin, how many times do I have to tell you the world isn't ending?"

"Can I sleep with you tonight?"

…well that was random…

"Um, okay…?"

Rin smiled and plopped herself beside Len, throwing his off balance after he'd just sat up. He turned his head over to his smiling twin with her eyes already closed and sighed before leaning over to push his homework off the bed and turn the lamp off—a small smile tugging his lips as he slept beside her.

* * *

In the middle of the night, probably 11:00PM, Len was suddenly jolted away by a light push from his sister. Sometimes she was really happy he was a light sleeper. Len's blue eyes rolled over to her general position in the dark, making a small sound indicating he was awake and curious as to why she was as well.

"Hey," Rin whispered lightly, "do you think we should…lose our virginities on our last night alive? You know, just to experience it before we go?"

Len nearly died.

"Wh-wha—why would you…" He felt himself unconsciously get flustered from the suggestion, not sure if she meant they lose _it _to _each other _or other people were involved—either way he did not improve of the idea. At all. He supposed she'd said weirder things before though…

"I texted Mikuo earlier, he said he thought it was a good idea and we could mee—"

"No."

Or maybe she hadn't.

Rin pursed her lips defiantly as she stared up at the blackness above.

"Why not? Do you _want _to die a virgin? I'm sure some ladies at the Bingo wouldn't mind a quickie befo—"  
"You are _not _going anywhere near Mikuo tonight—and I do not like older women!"

Rin smirked at his last comment, imagining how mortified he must look at the thought of those Bingo ladies in thongs and lacy bra—ew.

Now she felt grossed out.

A few minutes of silence passed and Rin assumed Len went back to sleep.

…

"Do you really like Mikuo?" Len spoke so suddenly Rin almost jumped.

Len was aware of Mikuo's attraction to his twin—he flirted with her openly at times. However, Len did not like it one bit. He somewhat despised the tealette for it actually, even though all three were supposed to be friends. He'd held a strong, unreasonable dislike for anyone with even the slightest interest in Rin.

"That's disgusting."

"…And yet you want to lose _that _to him…?"

Rin paused.

"I didn't really think it through that far…"

* * *

In the morning, as usual, Len awoke first. He was always the more punctual, neat sibling—but it was unintentional. He was a little glad though, he secretly wanted to be the one to point out to Rin first that they were still alive, even if it was obvious the observation would have a sense of "I told you so".

As if on cue Rin slowly opened her eyes, light blue hazy with sleep. Len's heart thumped a bit harder in his chest when he watched her brain slowly piece everything together from the hours of sleep it had been under. Within moments her eyes finally looked over to Len, who was already sitting up next to her and looking at her, a tender smile on his lips.

"We're alive," he simply pointed out, the words barely above a whisper.

Rin smiled back and eased into a sitting position as well, the adorable traces of sleep disorientation still clear on her face. She never was a morning person—the exact opposite of Len who woke up everyday looking refreshed, shiny, and new.

Apparently the simple fact that they were alive effected Rin more than he expected, because she suddenly leaned in and gave him an unexpected kiss on the lips. His stomach clenched pleasurably at the sensation but his head was trying to keep up and the shock was obvious as she pulled away. Along with an adorable blush she'd tease him about later. The twinkle of mischief was in her eyes, making his heart thump even harder in his chest and his brain forgetting how to send signals to the rest of his body.

The joy of returned feelings was short-lived though, as Rin suddenly made a face worthy of an advert for the word "revelation". Len had a feeling it wasn't going to be good…well, he would've had that feeling if it weren't for the butterflies still demanding attention from their lip contact moments before.

"What if…the apocalypse is in a different time zone!?"

Before Len could even begin to protest Rin was speeding to her room to search for the current Mayan time via Google search. His sister really _is _crazy…

Still, no matter how hard Len searched he couldn't find it in himself to mind—because _oh my gosh _she'd just _kissed _his. A grin formed on his face when a sudden thought came to him. If she thinks the world is ending in a different time zone will the same thing this morning happen the next morning or maybe even later today? Probably, Len realized with utter joy. The thought of more "we're alive" kisses made him giddy.

Yes, Len really, really, really loved her.

* * *

_A/N: Thank you for reading~! _

_The song Len was singing earlier is "Meltdown", here's a translation to the part he was singing:_

**_Bit by bit, as if __dissolving_**

**_Little by little this world is dying_**

**_Nuclear reactor_**


End file.
